1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control, regulation and operating device for a cooking appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to be able to simplify the cooking of food, a plurality of aids such as timers and/or temperature indicators are known. Such timers or temperature indicators, however, exclusively detect an individual parameter which however, does not take into account other parameters which also affect the cooking process. If, for example, a predefined cooking time is set on the timer, once the time set on the timer has elapsed, a good cooking result remains uncertain because the timer is not able to take into account the cooking temperature inside the cooking appliance and/or individual cooking data of the respective food being cooked. For this reason the results achieved by means of the previously mentioned aids are often unsatisfactory thereby in particular spoiling the joy of cooking for the unpractised layman.
Also, use is made increasingly of cooking systems which can communicate via radio with the energy source such as a cooker. Such cooking systems, apart from purely monitoring time, temperature and/or pressure, have the capability of controlling the cooker such that for example pre-programmed cooking programs can be executed. The big disadvantage of such cooking systems is, however, its comparatively cumbersome technology which is expensive to the point where it has so far been employed only in the gastronomic field.
The present invention therefore addresses the problem of proposing control, regulation and operating devices for a cooking appliance, which enable a cooking process to be monitored also in the private field.